Say You Do
by enchanted-nova
Summary: He just wanted her to say it, even if it was a lie. COMPLETE.
1. Sakura

**Author Note: **I was listening to Say You Do by Dierks Bentley (hence the title), and this popped into my mind. It's really just a drabble. I hope you enjoy it though. I found the cover image on, credit to the rightful owner.

* * *

**Say You Do**

It was quiet and still. Out the single window of the room it was still dark, not even the faint glow of the morning sun. She licked her lips and glanced over her shoulder at the man lying beside her. His eyes were open, they watched the blades of the fan slowly spinning round and round. She swallowed hard and ran her fingers through her pink locks. Carefully, she placed her feet down on the wooden floors from the base of the bed frame. The coolness sent shivers up her spine. As she got up, she pulled her sweater over her shoulders, covering her bare body up.

Her feet gently padded on the ground as she walked towards the bedroom door. She picked up her dress and panties as she was heading out. The moment she reached the bedroom door, she stopped and let out a heavy breath. It wasn't like she could just walk out, but he could have said something too. Her green eyes were fixed on the door knob and when he didn't say anything, she reached for it.

"Sakura," he said softly, and she closed her eyes tight. Her fingers tips were barely touching the metal handled. "You don't have to go."

She almost smiled.

Almost, but almost is never enough.

Sakura grabbed the knob to the door and pulled it open. Just before she walked out, she heard the bed springs squeak as he stood up. Her brain was telling her to walk away, but her heart was saying she should stay. It was a constant battle that had her in so much turmoil, but she knew that what her head was saying was the right thing.

"Even if you're lying, I don't care," he whispered to her.

His breath tickled the back of her neck. The way his warmth enveloped her made her knees go weak. She closed her eyes tightly and was about to take a step forward, but he placed his hands around her waist. All she wanted to do was fall back against his strong body. She knew what he was doing, but she couldn't let it happen. Things were over between them, and they needed to stay that way.

His lips brushed against the shell of her ear. "Come on," he huskily breathed. "Bend the truth, Sakura." His hands went up her sweater, but Sakura turned around in his hold. "Stay." He brushed her pink hair behind her ear.

She dropped her dress and reached for his face, gently running her fingers through his thick hair. His eyes closed at her touch. She pulled him forward, resting his forehead against her own. Her eyes were closed now, her hands on his face, and his secured on her curvy waist.

They stayed like that for a minute before Sakura pulled back and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "I can't," she whispered when she pulled away from him. Her hands let go of his face and went to his own. She pulled them away from her waist and placed them by his sides. "I don't love you anymore."

Those words stung him, but he reached for her again. He didn't care, he didn't want her to leave. Any lies she had, he didn't care. He would take anything she had, she could lay it all on him. She could get in his head, mess with him, so long as she would just stay and say that she loved him.

"Couldn't you say you might?" he asked her.

Sakura stared at him and sighed softly. "No," she replied with a shake of her head.

"I'm begging here," he told her, gazing deeply into her beautiful emerald eyes. "Even if you don't, say you do."

Sakura couldn't believe that the man before her was begging. Years ago she never saw this happening. So much had changed though, it wasn't what she thought. Not only that, her heart had gone elsewhere from her childhood crush. His handsome face, his raven hair, his onyx eyes, his sultry voice, it wasn't what she wanted anymore. She couldn't lie to him, she couldn't hurt him anymore.

"No, Sasuke," Sakura said as she knelt down picking up her dress. "I'm sorry." She walked way, and this time he didn't stop her.


	2. Sasuke

**Author Note: **Originally I hadn't plan on writing a second part to this, but then **crazymel2008**, suggested writing Sasuke's side. I thought that was a rather good idea, I wrote this based on the song What Can I Say by Carrie Underwood ft Sons of Sylvia. I think it compliments Sasuke's side very well. Thank you for all the reviews, on Sakura's part, I hope you enjoy Sasuke's.

* * *

**What Can I Say**

The fan blades spun slowly over head, hypnotizing him. Her eyes were on him for the briefest of moments, but he didn't dare look at her. She was beautiful, she wasn't the weak girl from when they were children. His empty heart was filled with so much regret as he felt her get up from the bed. Her shadow danced across his face as she pulled her sweater over her body. He closed his eyes for a moment, wondering what he could say to make her stay. How had he let it come to this?

As she walked across the room, he opened up his eyes and cursed himself. Why was it so hard? What was he waiting for? Everything had turned into such a mess, and now he wouldn't be able to stop her.

He had to try though.

She was the one constant in his life, she never gave up, and even when she tried she couldn't. What could he say to her? Could he really make her believe him? He knew that her feelings for him had changed, and now it might have been too late. His onyx eyes glanced at her as she stood at the door of his bedroom. He watched her shoulders raise and fall, as if she were finally letting go.

Her hand was going for the door knob, and he bit his lip as he sat up on the bed. He had to try. "Sakura," he spoke barely above a whisper, but he knew she heard him. "You don;t have to go." He was nearly begging, which wasn't like him at all. He couldn't let her go, not after he had just gotten her back.

It was almost enough.

But almost is never enough.

She pulled the door open and was about to walk out. He climbed off the bed and ran up behind her, taking hold of her. It wasn't forceful, if she really wanted to leave he would let her go. He just wanted her to know that it wasn't easy for him. It's been so long, how could they just throw it all away now.

What a mess this had all become.

It came undone so quickly, and all he wanted her to do was believe him that he tried to make it right. Maybe he was just too damaged to love her the way she deserved. In that light, he knew there was nothing he could say to her. Changing her mind would be like trying to turn the world the other way.

"Even if you're lying, I don't care," he whispered to her.

He could feel her fighting within herself to stay strong. The way her body trembled so slightly, he knew that he was making her doubt herself. Things didn't need to be over between them, he knew that they could make it work. All she had to do was believe him.

His lips brushed against the shell of her ear. "Come on," he huskily breathed. "Bend the truth, Sakura." His hands went up her sweater, but Sakura turned around in his hold. "Stay." He brushed her pink hair behind her ear.

There eyes were locked together. Her passion, her strength, her beauty was shining through like a light in the dark. He needed that light to fight away his demons, to silence them once and for all.

She dropped her dress and reached for his face, gently running her fingers through his thick hair. His eyes closed at her touch. She pulled him forward, resting his forehead against her own. Her eyes were closed now, her hands on his face, and his secured on her curvy waist.

They stayed like that for a minute before Sakura pulled back and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "I can't," she whispered when she pulled away from him. Her hands let go of his face and went to his own. She pulled them away from her waist and placed them by his sides. "I don't love you anymore."

The chasm of space that was between them had ripped into an ocean of sorrow. The air in his lungs escaped him, his beating heart strained, and his eyes threatened to spill tears. In that moment, Sasuke Uchiha felt as if the enemy had beaten him and he would never be able to win. She stared at him for a moment, looking like she could say something, but then she looked down. Sasuke knew that she had said all she had to say.

"Couldn't you say you might?" he asked her.

Sakura stared at him and sighed softly. "No," she replied with a shake of her head.

"I'm begging here," he told her, gazing deeply into her beautiful emerald eyes. "Even if you don't, say you do."

There was nothing left of him, she had destroyed it when she started backing away from him. He never knew pain like this, if this was love, he wanted it to be taken from him.

"No, Sasuke," Sakura said as she knelt down picking up her dress. "I'm sorry." She walked way, and this time he didn't stop her.

He watched her walk out the front door of his apartment and when the door closed, he felt hollow.

"What can I say, Sakura?" he asked as he stared at the door. "Please believe me."

A single tear slipped from his eye.


End file.
